Mistakes
by KameoCom
Summary: The Doctor is angry and River tries to help him. The Doctor makes a mistake when he goes to try and apologize he finds something he was not expecting and must try and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Doctor Who nor the characters. I Do however own a sonic screwdriver, three doctor who T-shirts, and various drawings. I do not however own a social life. That was gone a long time ago.._

The Doctor was angry. Very angry. He stormed into the TARDIS, with River following close behind, she calmly closed the door before turning to the doctor.

"It wasn't your fault," she attempted to calm him unsuccessfully, "They wouldn't listen. It was their own choice. They knew the consequences."

He turn on his heel to face her "I could have saved them!" He exclaimed, looking straight into her eyes as he walked towards her slowly, "I could have saved them. But I didn't." He said, clenching his fists.

She didn't flinch as he got closer,"There wasn't anything you could do." She stated, looking him in the eyes.

His expression seemed to soften slightly before it darkened again "There's always a way." He murmured quietly.

"Not always." She responded calmly.

His anger seemed to flare up again at this response.

"Well there was a way this time!" He exclaimed angrily. He turned away from her and took a few steps away. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his anger, but he knew it wouldn't take much more before he snapped.

River still stood her ground with a steely expression. "You can't always save everyone. You know that and so do I." she spoke through clenched teeth.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. He turned around quickly. "Says Who!" He yelled. Before he knew what was happening His hand raised of its own accord. There was a sickening smack.

He had hit her.

His face flushed and his eyes widened. All of his previous anger was gone. It was now Replaced by guilt. His mouth hung open slightly in shock.

He looked from his hand to River, who hadn't said anything yet. He attempted to apologize.

"River, I- I'm sorry- I didn't mean- I never meant- I would never try-" she cut him off by raising her hand, she had a Stoney expression. She walked past him down the corridor, leaving the Doctor with guilt burning a hole inside him.

* * *

River walked to her room calmly. She wasn't angry at him. She knew that it wasn't his intention to hurt her. He would never do that. She just needed sometime alone. He had been angry before. He had yelled at her but he had never gone as far as hitting her.

She finally reached her room and opened the door. She walked in, slowly closing the door behind her. She left the lights off as she walked over to the bed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

She just laid there for a while. She simply stared at the ceiling, her mind lost in thought. She let her mind wander in the dark. She stayed like that for a while. Until the door creaked open slowly. She didn't even turn to look who it was before turning away from the door so that she lay on her side, facing the wall. she wasn't in the mood to talk to him, let alone look at him At the moment.

"Go away doctor." She said not bothering to look at who it was. She waited to hear the door close again but didn't.

"I said go away." She stated, a bit more firmly. After a few more minutes of nothing she finally turned around "I sai-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. her eyes widened as she realized this was not the Doctor. She struggled to get free of his grip.

He tied something around her mouth, making her unable to say anything. He held down her arms. she was unable to get her arms free for long enough to grab her gun. She continued to struggle. Her eyes widened further as she realized something terrifying. There was no way out.

* * *

The Doctor watched as she hurried down the corridor. Once she was out of sight he looked down at his hand. What had he done? How could he have hit River? He was suddenly light headed.

After finally forcing his legs work move from where he had been standing for the last five minutes, he walked down the few stairs and then turned below the console. He walked over and sat in the swing with his head hanging low. He knew that she didn't want see him right now, so he sat. And he waited. He sat in the swing and stared at his hand. He sat as the guilt kept eating him.

He sat there for who knows how long. it could have been hours. it could have been minutes. He sat until he couldn't take it. Then, without thinking, he got up and walked down the corridor until he got to River's room. He stopped at the door.

Thats when He heard something. Something strange. It sound like there was... a fight?

The Doctors eyes widened and he threw the door open. The room was dark but he could make out two shadows. He heard muffled screams. He knew who those screams belonged to.

"River!" He exclaimed. He quickly turned on the lights just in time to see the back of a figure next to River. It grabbed her by her wrist. The Doctor lunged, trying to get to River. He had just enough time to see River. She was gagged and, with pleading eyes, looked straight at him before disappearing with the crackling flash of a vortex manipulator.

**Should I continue? Was it boring? Interesting? Am I a good writer? Or an incredibly bad writer. I would like to know if I suck at this. It would be nice to know. I'm just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes chapter 2

_disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.•.• Yet._

"No no NO!" The Doctor exclaimed, beating his fist down on the bed where River had been seconds earlier. He growled in frustration and anger. Who would take River? How did they manage to get onto the TARDIS? The questions would have to wait. There are more pressing matters to take care of.

He quickly pulled his sonic out of his jacket pocket and scanned the surrounding area. He checked the readings quickly before raising the frequency and trying again.

He checked the readings again and a spark of hope ignited within him.

He raced out of the room and down the hall, quickly tucking the sonic back into his pocket on the way.

"Hold on River. I'm going to find you."

* * *

River slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. The only source of light was from a few candles on the floor. She attempted to stand up, only to find her arms and legs strapped to a Wooden chair.

She pulled at the restraints but she knew that they would not give. Suddenly a voice came from a shadowed corner.

"It's no use." the man said. He had an American accent.

River looked up from her task "Who are you?" River asked, looking in the direction of the voice. "And why did you kidnap me?"

The man chuckled evilly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." She said, glaring.

The Man gave an irritated scoff. "I took you because I _wanted_ to." He responded, quickly adding "it's not like _He_ wanted you. With the way he acted it looked to me like he wanted you gone."

Rivers eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The Doctor. He doesn't like you. He Hit you. I saw. He doesn't even want you near him." The man said pointedly.

River scoffed. "You don't know _anything_." She said icily.

The man laughed "If he wanted _you, _then why didn't he go after you when you walked away?" He sneered.

River scoffed and responded "Because he knew that I needed time. Alone."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? You are here and he will never find you. You will never get out." The man asked with a slight chuckle.

Rivers expression turned from annoyance to amusement. "What makes you think I need to be rescued? I have plenty of guns. I'm a pretty good shot, too."

The man responded quickly "I took all of your guns."

River smirked "Are you Sure?"

The man didn't respond.

she wished she could have seen his face, just to see his reaction. He didn't speak for a minute.

River took the opportunity to question him "How did you get onto the TARDIS?" She asked.

The Man sighed through his nose, as if this question was asked to him every five minutes "I _walked_." He said coolly.

"Walked? How did you open the door? Its always locked."

Even though she couldn't see him River could feel his smirk.

"I have my ways." He said, laughing slightly.

Rivers eyes narrowed slightly "you never at old me who you were."

"And why would I tell you that?" He asked.

Rivers eyebrows shot up. "Well. You just kidnapped me From the TARDIS ,still waiting to hear how you got in by the way, and tied me to a chair. I think the least you could do is give me a name."

The man let out a sigh "Fine. My name is Jack He stepped into the dim light. "Jack Harkness. And I'm a Time Agent. As for how I got onto the... TARDIS. I don't really know. One second I'm following you, the next you disappear into some blue box and a hear this strange noise. The box started to dissapear. Look the only reason I kidnapped you is because the agency told me to. I didn't have much of a choice. I'm sorry."

* * *

The Doctor entered the control room, rushing to the console he quickly entered some coordinates. He danced around the console hitting buttons and flipping levers.

With the familiar grinding sound, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor walked quickly to the doors. He opened them to reveal a long corridor.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS, quickly closing the doors behind him. He took a deep breath then turned and started down the corridor. He didn't realise he had started to run until he was at the end of the corridor and out breath. In front of him was a wooden door.

The only door.

He slowly opened it to reveal a room.

An _empty_ room.

**Thanks for all of the feedback, guys. I'm sorry if this is a bit short. or bad. **

**•-• **

**Tell me if it was though. Bad that is. Also if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. Again, sorry about how short it is.. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. Or Jack. Or a social life. Or a life for that matter._

_This is unedited. Sorry. I suck, I know.. ,_,_

River looked at him wide eyed. "Jack? Jack Harkness. The man who can never die?" She looked at him, confused.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "The man who can never die? I'm not so sure about that, but I am Jack Harkness." He smiled slightly.

Rivers eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly for a moment before she shut it again. "Untie me." She commanded.

Jack scoffed, "What?" He asked, looking down at her.

Her expression didn't waver. "Untie me, Jack. Now."

"Wh-"

"Just do it." River cut him off.

Jack blinked, "Why would I-"

She cut him off again, "Because you know what they are going to try to do to me if you don't." She looked straight into his eyes, "And you're not that kind of man."

Jack looked bewildered, "How would you know what kind of a person I am? This is the first time we've met." He spoke quickly so that River wouldn't cut him off again,

Rivers eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "I will answer your questions AFTER you untie me."

Jack sighed, he gave in. She wasn't going to be of any help if he didn't untie her. He walked over to her chair, releasing her wrists and ankles of their bonds.

He stood back up, only to find himself pinned to the ground. Jack looked up at River.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled seductively. "Well hello there." He said, smirking.

River scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No Jack." She said, shaking her head slightly.

Jack rolled them so that he was pinning River to the ground. "Are you sure?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

River pursed her lips, flipping them over again. "Yes." She said, her tone slightly amused.

Jack attempted to flip them for a third time but River held him down. "Ok Jack. I have some questions." River stated firmly.

Jack let out a defeated sigh. "Alright fine. Fire away." He said.

River loosened her grip on Jacks wrists slightly. "Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"I already told you: I had no Choice." He looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"Does the name 'Rose Tyler' mean anything to you" River asked, watching him closely.

"No."

"What do you know about me?" She asked.

"River Song. Otherwise known as Melody Pond. In prison for Murder. Escapes regularly but always comes back. Why is that, anyway?" He asks looking up at her, confused.

"Why's what?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do go back?" He asks "If it were me I would never even thing about returning."

River laughed slightly "I go back because I made a promise." River said, smiling to herself.

Jack opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. He took the opportunity and flipped them so that he was on top once again.

He looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye  
"My turn." He said.

River struggled to flip them or get out from under him but soon gave up. "Fine." River huffed.

"Who did a Woman like you murder that was bad enough to put you in Stormcage?" He asked.

River smirked and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

From a dark corner in the room a door opened.

A man squeaked "Jack!?" In surprise and confusion.

Jack looked up and in the direction of the voice. River, taking advantage of the distraction, jumped out from under him. She pulled a gun out of god knows where, then knocked Jack out, hitting him in the forehead.

The man from earlier stood in the doorway in shock.  
"River!?" He squeaked, confused.

River looked over to the man.

It was The Doctor.

"I didn't kill him." River said calmly. Not quite looking him in the eye. She hated pretending to be mad at him, but he had to learn.

The Doctor relaxed slightly. "Why did you knock him out like that?" He asked, taking a hesitant step into the room.

"Because he's been lying to me from the moment I woke up." She said quickly. She bent down to search him for anything of use.

"What?" The Doctor asked, a confused expression on his face.

River let out a short sigh, "He told me that he was a Time Agent. That would mean that he hadn't met you yet. He was lying."

"How do you know that?" He asked, noting her mild curtness.

"Because when I mentioned Roses name he reacted. Just barely. I doubt even he knew that he did it, to be honest." River said, standing back up. "That and the fact that I just found a TARDIS key in his pocket."

"Oh." Was all The Doctor could say.

River Crouched next to Jack again, this time she went for his vortex manipulator. She set some coordinates in it before quickly hitting the button and stepping back, sending Jack somewhere.

she stood up again, walking over to the door. She stopped next to The Doctor, still not making eye contact. "Yeah. 'Oh'". She walked into the bright corridor without another word.

The Doctor turned and watched as she walked down the corridor towards the TARDIS. Suddenly the guilt was back. She would never forgive him. He had hit her. Why should she forgive him?

**Hey guys. Thanks again for all of the feedback. I love hearing what you guys think. How The Doctor found them will probably be explained somewhere in the next chapter. If You have any Ideas you can PM me or tell me in the reviews. If I suck at writing tell me. Also tell me if I'm so bad at writing that you want to punch me in the throat. It's good information to know, guys. It really is.**


End file.
